


Christmas Mission

by WeSayNosoro



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Kinda cracky ig, merry Christmas!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: Chika and You decide to play Santa for the rest of Aqours.





	Christmas Mission

"Hey," Chika asks You, sitting in You's living room a week before Christmas. "Do any of the girls still believe in Santa?"

You shakes her head. "No, not that I know of. Yoshiko-chan told Ruby-chan a while back. I still don't think I've quite recovered from that."

There's a silence as they remember Dia's wrath back then. It certainly wasn't a pretty sight, especially for Yoshiko, who had been rather brutally "punished" by the student council president.

"Why did you ask?"

Grinning, Chika whips out her phone, and scrolls through it until she finds something. She hands it over to You with a smug expression. "Presents?" You says, looking through the list. It's an online shopping basket, full of items that Chika had added to it. There are books, feather quills fit for a demon, hair ties, a small, fake gold statue, among other things.

"We're gonna play Santa this year! I've already ordered the presents for everyone, and we'll just need to deliver them Christmas night!"

There's no backing out of this one, You thinks, even though something tells her this won't be as simple as it sounds.

\---

They spend the entirety of Christmas Eve over at Chika's house, wrapping the presents. There's a whole mountain of bright red wrapping paper in bows by the time they're done. Chika looks proudly at their handiwork. "We did it! Now to put them in the sacks..." Her voice trails off as she looks to the sacks, then back to the pile of presents on the floor. "Oh no..."

"...We forgot to separate the presents and put labels on them..."

With a nervous laugh, Chika begins picking up the presents and feeling the wrapping in an attempt to guess who they're for. "This is the only way we can do this, I guess."

Once the presents are put in the (probably) correct sacks, they put on their fake Santa costumes, and borrow a trolley from Chika's inn to take with them.

As it turns midnight, they leave the house and set out on their mission to deliver to all the Aqours girls in one night.

\---

First up is Riko. Luckily, she's the easiest to get to as Chika only has to climb onto her balcony and into her room, which she never locks. You throws the sack over the balcony, which Chika catches with a bit of difficulty, stumbling back under the weight. She enters Riko's room, where she is sleeping soundly in her bed, a comic sitting on her bedside table. Chika quickly dumps the sack at the foot of the bed, before walking out and climbing back over the balcony with some help from You.

"Part one, complete!" Chika says, to which You replies with a thumbs-up. So far, so good.

\---

Next up is Dia and Ruby's house, further away. There are no buses running, so they take a sprint down the road, and stand on the trolley as it speeds down a steep hill, almost crashing into a bush at the bottom.

The Kurosawa house is large, though not quite as impressive as Mari's. There isn't any security, but all the doors and windows are tightly shut, except one in the dining room, which is only loosely closed. Chika and You climb in with the sacks, and head up the stairs into Ruby's bedroom. Like Riko, Ruby is also asleep, which makes it easy for them to put the sack on the floor and begin heading to Dia's room. Except...

"Don't go in!" You hisses, putting an arm out to stop Chika from entering. As she peeks around the door, she spots Dia sitting at a desk, studying. "How do we do this?"

"I've got an idea," Chika replies, and they go back to Ruby's room to pick up her sack and take it down into the living room with Dia's. There's a Christmas tree in the middles of the room, and they gladly place them underneath it.

"This is turning out easier than I thought it would..." Chika says as they get back out of the window and quietly close it. She looks at the remaining sacks on the trolley they left outside, and then glances at her watch. It's already 1:30am. They don't have much time, as Kanan is always up early to go for a morning run, and it takes a while to get to her house.

\---

Half an hour later, they're panting outside the house of their childhood friend. They're making good time so far, but after this, they still have three more houses to go to. Luckily, the window to Kanan's room is left slightly open, and Chika hoists You up a tree, so she can get in.

You has never been good at being sneaky, so she's extra careful not to cause any noise. She puts the sack beside the bed, and leaps from the window, landing uncomfortably on her knees, dirtying her Santa suit. "Damn..." she mutters, but breathes a sigh of relief knowing that she hadn't been noticed.

"Did it go well?"

"Yeah, I hope."

\---

Hanamaru's temple is somehow ridiculously easy to break into. All it takes is a bit of force to open the front door, but once they're in, it's a simple walk up to her room, whilst also avoiding any creaking floorboards.

Yoshiko's house is also easy. They get in, leave the sack in the living room, and go. At this point, they're used to being quiet and not making any suspicious sounds.

"Only Mari is left..." Chika says, clapping her hands together on the walk to Mari's mansion.

"She'll definitely be the hardest. I mean, have you even seen the amount of guards around her place?"

"That's why,' Chika smirks, breaking into a jog. "We're gonna drop down her chimney."

"What?" You asks in disbelief. "That's way too dangerous!" She turns her phone on, looking at the time. 4:45. "Ok, let's do this," she says after a little pause.

\---

And an hour later, the two Santas are walking out of Mari's mansion with their suits covered in soot, especially their butts, which happened after a very painful trip down Mari's chimney.

When they arrive back at Chika's house, they're too exhausted to do anything else except sleep until text message notifications wake them up late the next morning.

_Riko: why have I been given diving gear that's a few sizes too big for me?_

_Dia Kurosawa: At least you weren't given a cape and a bag of feathers and quills._

_YOHANE: OI WHO GAVE ME THESE THICK BOOKS. ZURAMARU???????_

_Zura!: Tthagst wwasnnt me,_

_Zura!: i hhavev a sttaue_

_SHINY: DOUJINS OH MY GOD I CANT STOP FUCKING LAUGHING_

_Dia Kurosawa: LANGUAGE._

_Riko: WAIT WHAT_

_Hydrokanan: since when have i been interested in calligraphy_

_Dia Kurosawa: What I'm more interested in is who broke into our houses in the middle of the night to give us these things._

_Ganbaruby: Chika-chan and You-chan haven't said anything. Also sis why do I have an Ayase Eli figurine?_

_Dia Kurosawa: ...Give that to me please._

Chika and You bury their heads underneath the covers, and decide to spend the rest of the day hiding from the others in embarrassment whilst binging chocolates.

 

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! If you can't tell, this is very rushed and crap but I wanted to get something out as a small present to you guys for supporting my fics!!!!!! Wow I'm bad at this kinda stuff but I'm honestly so grateful and I hope you all had a great Christmas!
> 
> Also I'll never get tired of chikayou


End file.
